ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:4 - Free Period - Penny
Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:12 PM Penny comes home after trying out the yoga session with the wellness club. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 5:13 PM Lindsay is in the kitchen, looking rather disappointed in the fridge. “Nothing I want....” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 5:37 PM "Mornin'" Penny says going into the kitchen and grabbing herself some orange juice and one of the muffins she and Naomi baked earlier.(edited) "Be right back." Penny goes upstairs and comes back a minute layer with Piper wrapped around her neck and shoulders. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:03 PM Lindsay doesn’t seem to care enough to reply at first but definitely is looking at the snake now. She lights up. “Woah! Is that a ball python? So pretty...” she wanders pretty close to Penny to stare at piper. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:18 PM "She is, that's Piper." Penny says, kissing the body of her noodles. "Piper, meet Lindsay." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:21 PM Lindsay smiles. “Hey there, gorgeous! My names Lindsay.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:23 PM "Penelope, but everyone calls me Penny." Penny says. "Tell me, puddin' were you talkin' to me or this gorgeous girl?" she caresses Piper. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:28 PM Lindsay looks Penny up and down. “Well, I was talking to your friend, but you aren’t bad either.” She gives her a smile with hidden intention. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 6:39 PM "Ain't bad?" Penny pouts, "Well, I reckon I can accept that next to this here beauty."(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 6:42 PM Lindsay giggles. “Want me to say you’re gorgeous? Cause I can’t say you aren’t.” Lindsay traces a finger over Pipers body gently. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:04 PM "I am glad to hear that. I reckon you're quite pretty yourself." Penny's finger reaches up and trace Lindsay's collar bone Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:06 PM Lindsay grins. ”My, my, Penny, youre gonna make me blush.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 7:17 PM "What if that's what I wanna do?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 7:19 PM Lindsay leans forward. “Then you’re definitely gonna need to try harder....” she moves her finger from piper to trace down penny’s arm. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:15 PM Penny grins. "I accept your challenge, honeybun." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:17 PM Lindsay moves closer, looking down to Penny. “I hope you win, you know.”(edited) Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:21 PM "I sure hope I do too." Penny grins, her hand reaches for Lindsay's hair and she curls a mesh around her finger. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:23 PM Lindsay leans down, mouth just inches away from penny’s. “My room or yours, gorgeous?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:25 PM "I reckon I saw Rowan leavin' earlier." Penny whispers. Her other hand goes down and takes Lindsay's. "How 'bout your show me the way, honeybun?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:26 PM Lindsay walks backwards, pulling Penny with her. “Why don’t we drop off your pretty friend, first?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:28 PM "You got a point." Penny says. "Sorry, Piper, but I got me somethin' hot." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:29 PM Lindsay follows Penny to her room, tracing a finger down penny’s back and over piper. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:30 PM Penny puts Piper back in her vivarium. "Tell me, honeybun, are keepin' 'em clothes? What's in that sinful mind?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:31 PM Lindsay smiles. “Nothing but you right now. Having second thoughts?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:33 PM "Nah," Penny grins, "just makin' sure we're on the same page. Your room, now." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:34 PM Lindsay grins, grabbing penny’s hand and pulling her along gently. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:35 PM The moment they come into Lindsay's room and the door closes, Penny pushes her against the wall, pressing her lips onto Lindsay's. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:38 PM Lindsay seems way into it. “My....” she says between kisses. “You’re a strong one, aren’t you~?” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:40 PM "Made second place fightin' down the southerns states MMA championship." Penny says with a grin. "I could rip 'em clothes right off if they weren't so nice." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:41 PM Lindsay looks down. “You know what?” She leans forward, putting her mouth to penny’s ear. “Rip them off. I don’t care.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:42 PM "As you wish, honeybun." With barely any effort, Penny rips Lindsay's top in half. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:44 PM Lindsay nearly purrs in excitement. “Now thats attractive. Show me what you got?” She pulls Penny towards the bed gently. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:45 PM Penny outrights lifts Lindsay, grabs her and safely slams her onto her bed, then getting on top of her. "You like it rough, don't ya?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:46 PM Lindsay grins from ear to ear. “I do~... are you going to get rough now?” She teases. Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:47 PM "Maybe a little...." Penny teases. "Although, I do like bein' the one gettin' handled roughly too." She slowly unbuttons her shirt.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Yesterday at 8:48 PM Lindsay sits up, pushing Penny back as best she can and pulling her shirt the rest of the way off. “That’s good...” She kisses penny’s sternum. “I like giving it as much as taking it.” Kali the Heterophobe-Yesterday at 8:49 PM "Perfect." Penny grins, she unhooks her bra and kisses Lindsay's neck. Fade to black(edited) May 30, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:43 PM As the moment continues, Penny gets tense. "Stop." She mutters as Lindsay's hand unzips her pants. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:44 PM Lindsay does so, frowning and moving to sit beside Penny. “Everything ok?” She seems actually concerned. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:46 PM "This is wrong..." Penny mutters looking away. "I don,t even know you... I'm sorry..." She pushes Lindsay away and gets her shirt back, quickly putting it on without her bra, which she then retrieves.(edited) Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:48 PM Lindsay tries her best to help. “Come on, sit down and talk to me. Promise nothing will happen. Someone hurt you?” She grabs a spare shirt and slips it on. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:50 PM Penny shakes her head but still doesn't look at Lindsay.. "I'm just not feelin' this is right. An' it ain't cause we're girls... It just ain't right. I should go." She goes for the door. Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:53 PM Lindsay sighs and speaks up before she leaves. “Then it’s not happening. I just don’t want to let you leave upset, Penny. You’re one of the ones i like.” Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:54 PM "I ain't upset at you." Penny says. "I just don't know what I'm doing..." Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:55 PM Lindsay stands and gives her a smile. “How about we go get something to drink and start over, then?” She rubs her gem underneath her shirt by habit. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:56 PM "Sorry, darlin' but I need air and space, clear my head..." Penny says. "Another time?" Dethnus the Cookie Lover-Today at 4:57 PM Lindsay sits down on her bed. “I’ll hold you to it. I expect more time with Piper next time though!” She lays back. Kali the Heterophobe-Today at 4:58 PM Penny smiles slightly. "Yes Ma'am." She leaves the room and then the house, after wandering for some time she ends up at the chapel, sitting alone quietly on a pew. Category:Roleplay Category:Lindsay Roleplay Category:Penny Roleplay Category:Kali Roleplay Category:Dethnus Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay